Find the time
by villainous-muahaha
Summary: future!fic Kurt and Blaine have a child now, so they will take any chance they can for some alone time. Klaine, one-shot, smut


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Siriusly, if I owned Klaine there would be a lot more klex in the world.

Blaine watched Kurt from the doorway as he went around the room, bending down to pick up the odd toy. God, he would NEVER get tired of looking at that ass. He slowly sneaked up behind his husband and covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who" he whispered seductively into Kurt's ear, catching the lobe between his teeth for a minute before sowly starting to kiss along his jawline. Kurt's breath hitched. For obvious reasons, it had been quite some time since they got time to be alone like this, and so Kurt was feeling particularly sensitive to Blaine's touch.

"Blaine, we ca-AH!-an't" he managed to breath out and Blaine latched himself onto Kurt's neck, sucking a dark bruise into his pale skin, "What about Mandy?" (A/N Their son is named after Mandy Patinkin, one of the most talented people EVER)

"Already fast asleep, for once." Blaine said, moving only so that Kurt could turn and place his hands on Blaine's waist, Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked, a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face as he tugged Blaine flush up against him.

"Really." Blaine smirked back, whispering it against Kurt's lips before kissing him sweetly. The kiss was very quickly deepened, and Kurt monaed into Blaine's mouth as their tongues slid together desperately. Kurt's hands moved round to Blaine's belt, scrambling to get it undone and then doing the same with the button and zipper. He undid his own tight jeans and shimmied them off as Blaine did the same, then both removed their shirts just as hastily. Once they were only in their underpants, the two stood looking at each other for a split second before they launched back towards each other, crashing their lips together in a hot, messy kiss.

"Uggghhh, Blaine, fucking need you inside me right now." Kurt moaned, but stopped Blaine as he moved towards the bedroom. "No, I mean right here, right now." he said sternly, making Blaine groan in pleasure at the way he took control. He reached and pushed Kurt's briefs down, thouroughly enjoying the fact that they caught on Kurt's already very hard cock on the way. Once Kurt was fully naked, he brought his hand up and began stroking Kurt's cock lazily, loving the soft moans it brought from him.

Kurt tugged them down to the floor, putting a cushion under his head and placing his feet flat on the floor, giving Blaine a clear signal of EXACTLY what he wanted. Blaine smirked, licking up the base of Kurt's cock before taking it back in his hand and lowering his head, licking softly around Kurt's puckered entrance before thrusting his tongue inside. The amazing, wet heat was so much for Kurt that he cried out dangerously loud, and both men froze, waiting for the sound of Mandy's cries (A/N I like to imagine this as Blaine just COMPLETELY freezing, not even taking his tongue out, just kind of sat that, eyes wide, tongue still in Kurt's ass). When they didn't come, both breathed out a sigh of relief and Blaine, having an idea, reached out for the first thing he could grab a hold of. It was a small, fluffy toy gavel. Meh, it would have to do! He moved away from Kurt's entrance, ignoring Kurt's whine as he did so, and placed the small toy in Kurt's mouth, essentially silencing him.

"So help me GOD if you wake the baby and ruin this, I will withhold all sex until Mandy moves out." He said in a hushed tone before immediately returning to Kurt's asshole, still glistening with his saliva. Not even giving Kurt time to prepare himself, Blaine thrust his tongue back past the tight ring of muscles, savouring the taste of his husband and pleased to find that the toy gavel was serving its purpose, muffling Kurt's strangled moans. Blaine reached around with one hand to cup Kurt's balls, massaging them as he fucked Kurt with his tongue, thrusting it in and out of his tight heat. Kurt gave a muffled growl of frustration when he felt Blaine leave him, and was just about to demand why the FUCK he was not pleasuring him right know, when his breath hitched at the feel of Blaine's fingers tracing along his crack. He breathed out through his nose, forcing his muscles to relax, and Blaine had slowly begun to press his first finger past the tight ring of muscle when –

"FUCK ASSHOLE SHIT THAT LITTLE COCKBLOCKING BASTARD!"

Mandy only began to cry louder at this.

"Kurt, honey, that happens to be our son you are talking about!" Blaine said, smirking slightly at the way Kurt got extremely foul-mouthed when he was horny. "I'm gonna go sort him out, see what it is, I guess this should probably wait for ano- "

"No." Kurt practically growled out.

"N-No?" Blaine asked, cock twitching at the low, dangerous tone in Kurt's voice.

"No. What is going to happen is this. If I am not mistaken, and I am rarely mistaken when it comes to that boy, he just needs to be sang to for…3 and a half minute? That usually does the trick, especially when you're singing, he loves that." Blaine blushed slightly at the words, feeling a flush of pride at the fact. "And whilst you go do that? I will be in our bedroom, on our bed, fingering myself. I should be nice and prepped by the time you're done, do NOT keep me waiting."

And with that, Kurt stood up and sauntered off to the bedroom, still naked, his perfect ass practically begging to be fucked. Blaine swore under his breath and, glad he still had his boxers on at least, ran at top speed to Mandy's room. He went over to the cot and found Mandy, face screwed up as he cried incessantly. It was plain that he was Blaine's biologically, as he was born with a small smattering of dark curly hair, but Blaine wasn't completely convinced as he seemed to throw diva-fits just as dramatic as Kurt did.

Sitting in the chair by the cot, he began to rock it gently, singing in a soft voice

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside _

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide _

_I don't have much money, but boy, if I did _

_I'd buy a big house where we all could live. _

Mandy's cries had turned into sniffles, and he looked up at his father with huge, hazel eyes, sucking his thumb as he listened (He always seemed to prefer it to a dummy, which Kurt and Blaine both found adorable)

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no _

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show _

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do _

_My gift is my song and this one's for you-_mmphhhhh

Blaine had to bit his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning as he heard a wanton keening sound from the bedroom, reminding him of what his impossibly sexy husband was doing to himself right now. He willed Mandy to PLEASE fall asleep faster, and was relieved looking down to see his eyes drooping drowsily, so he pressed on, ignoring his growing problem.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done _

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world _

He heard the snuffles slow, and turn into soft, steady breathing. Looking down again, he saw Mandy's eyes shut and his mouth agape. He smiled at the sight, stopped singing for a second to see if he would notice and, when he did not, crept out of the room as quickly and quietly as he could. Swiftly, he moved through the apartment towards the bedroom, stopping at the door at the sight of his husband.

Kurt was spread naked on the bed, head thrown back, eyes shut, with one hand grasping the wooden headboard tightly and the other slowly pumping – oh holy SHIT that is hot – FOUR fingers in and out of himself. It was easily one of the hottest things Blaine had EVER seen. As much as he loved watching Kurt, he knew feeling him was a thousand times better. He crossed the room in two strides, pushing off his underwear as he went, and before Kurt even realised he was there he scooped Kurt's legs up, placed them on his shoulders and leant down to catch Kurt in a deep, passionate kiss. Kurt moaned into the kiss, and Blaine caught Kurt's wrist, pulling his fingers slowly out of himself. Blaine went to replace the emptiness with his own fingers, but Kurt stopped him, looking up at him with lust-blown eyes.

"No, Blaine, need ALL of you right. Fucking. Now." Blaine groaned at the words, taking the small bottle Kurt thrust into his hands and spreading some of the cool liquid along his aching erection. Once he was done, he threw the bottle to the side, really not caring where it landed. He looked back at Kurt to see he had brought the toy gavel with him and was currently biting down on it, completely ready for Blaine.

Lining himself up with Kurt's entrance, he began to push inside slowly, gasping at how even after four fingers – FOUR FUCKING FINGERS – Kurt managed to feel SO tight and so damn good. At a needy growl from Kurt, he realised he was going much too slowly for both of them and, in one swift movement, he was fully sheathed inside Kurt. Kurt clutched at the bedsheets desperately, allowing himself a moment to appreciate and adjust to how full he felt, before giving a small nod to Blaine, who pulled his hips back teasingly slowly, waiting for a moment with only his tip inside, taking pleasure in the way Kurt writhed underneath him, desperate for more, then without warning he snapped his hips forward again, burying himself back inside Kurt. Kurt arched his back at the feeling, and he knew that no matter how long they went without sex, no matter how old they got, Kurt would NEVER tire of this feeling.

Blaine fell into a steady rhythm of pull and snap, pull and snap, and both men felt like they were drowning in the intensity of the feeling. They were lost in the sound of each other's soft gasps (or in Kurt's case muffled moans) and the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin. After a few hushed minutes of simply enjoying each other, Kurt pulled the gavel from his mouth and whispered "Fuck, Blaine, need you to touch me, please…"

Never one to deny his husband, Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's leaking cock and began to jerk in time with his thrusts, making Kurt moan again and quickly bite back down on the toy. He could feel himself going dangerously close to the edge, and Blaine was now thrusting even harder at a certain angle, hitting Kurt's prostate every time and making him want to DIE from the pleasure of it. Blaine's thrusts became sloppier, more needy and carnal, and Kurt was so close he felt like screaming. Then, Blaine pushed deep, hit Kurt's prostate and flicked the wrist stroking his cock and all at once Kurt was coming hard, tears in his eyes at the effort of not crying out. Feeling Kurt's muscles tighten around him and seeing him completely lose himself was enough to send Blaine over too, and he thrust erratically as he came, riding out the orgasm and continuing to stroke Kurt until he felt him go limp in his hand.

Collapsing next to Kurt, Blaine slowly pulled himself out, smiling fondly at the way Kurt whined slightly at the loss. Kurt turned so he was laying facing Blaine, their foreheads pressed together and both of them wearing sated smiles.

"I've missed that" Kurt admitted, stoking Blaine's cheek with his thumb and yawning slightly. Blaine merely hummed in agreement and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's nose, before noticing something of the side of the bed and stifling a giggle.

"I will never," he said, holding up the small, fluffy gavel "be able to look at Uncle Wes' gavel in the same way EVER again."


End file.
